Of All Things
by Silver Rayne Clouds
Summary: A 212 word drabble-like thing in which Puck reflects on when he and Sabrina met for the first time. Puckabrina. For every Puckabrina shipper out there.
1. Of All Things

**Hi guys! So I'm back, this time with a Puckabrina fanfic. I wrote this one a while back, and just found it recently so I decided to upload it.**

**Me: Bast, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Bast: Meow.**

**Me: That translates to "Rayne does not own Sisters Grimm for if she did, she would probably have a heart attack from the excitement." I would not Bast!**

**Bast: Meow.**

**Me: You take that back you filthy little-**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! **

**Of All Things **

When I first met her I thought she'd be just another pretty face. A diva. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed ditzy girl who didn't care about anything but boys and how she looked. Like anyone would care if she drowned in the pool. I will admit, I had felt a little guilty about what I had been about to to. After all, despite what I had thought of her at the moment, she was a human, and she had a life after all. But no one came between me and my base. Rather, me and anything. So I was set to drown her and the little midget next to her in the pool. I was ready to protect my base from 2 harmless girls. Then, with my own sword she pushed me into the pool. Suddenly she wasn't so harmless anymore. My last thought before I hit the water was a horrible one. One which I'd never admit other than now. Because in that very moment, I, Puck the Trickster King, who for 4,000 years has been an 11 year old boy with no such attraction to the other gender, immature me who was banished from my kindgom after disobeying my father, had developed (of all things) a crush on Sabrina Grimm.

**Let the Rayne pour down...**

**Reviews are like chocolate to me! And I love chocolate!**


	2. Not an update An AN concerning the story

Hi, thanks to mlbv-grimm, a fellow puckabrina shipper, and a reviewer and reader of Of All Things (oh my god, it's of of...inception? Or ironic?) Of All Things will now be a story. But, that depends on what you guys consider to be a story.

Here is my idea: A collection of connected one-shots, all in Puck's POV, by connected, I mean I will be referring back to them in another one-shot. My reason for this is that the story, Of All Things, doesn't really have a plot line. If you have an idea, agree with this idea, or disagree, feel free to review or PM me and let me know what you think.

Kathi 7/5/13 . chapter 1

This story's stinks write more interesting stuff please!¡!¡

The above is Kathi's review. Below is my response to her.

To Kathi, a guest who so kindly reviewed Of All Things,

Hi. I wasn't aware that my story was emitting a putrid smell similar to that of a skunk's spray. I want to tell you to plug your nose, but I'll be nice, and I won't. I will tell you that you need to fix your grammar. There shouldn't be an apostrophe in story's when your using it like that, and I'd like to why in the world there's an s in the first place! Also, exclamation points as well as upside down exclamation points aren't that good to use if your trying to sound mature. Not to mention, this is English, we're speaking (typing) in English. Upside down exclamation points (which are actually called Signo de apertura de interrogación) are Spanish. Onto the actual content of your review. If you think my story isn't interesting, then please tell me why you think it isn't interesting. It's called constructive criticism. Not just criticism. Also, if don't find them interesting, why don't you get an account and write some puckabrina fics of your own? I promise i'll be entirely honest and give you all the constructive criticism I can. I won't flame. I cross my heart and hope to die. Lastly, I'd like to commend you on your use of manners. Thanks for saying please.

Sincerely,

Rayne

P.S. I like the name Kathi without the e at the end or a y. It's cool.

Guest 6/27/13 . chapter 1  
love do more

Above is guest's review, below is my response.

Glad you liked it! I'll be posting more if everyone wants me to, I hope you'll read the rest. if you get or have an account, feel free to PM me! Nice to meet another Puckabrina shipper!

Sincerely,

Rayne


End file.
